Tales of the Slayers: Jenna's Story
by trancegemini
Summary: This is the second in my Tales of the Slayers series.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Tales of the Slayers: Jenna's Story**

**Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Jenna and her Watcher, Helena.**

19-year-old Jenna Langley grasped the banisters of the stairs as the power coursed through her veins. What was happening to her now had been described to her many times over the years, so she knew what to expect. Now she could find no words to use except these: pure ecstasy.

She knew what had happened of course. The dormant power had awoken and she had been chosen as the new Slayer. Or one of them as two slayers had existed prior to her activation and had done for some time.

Right at that moment, Helena Buckland walked though the door adjoining the hallway to the kitchen and caught sight of Jenna sitting on the bottom step. Helena Buckland was Jenna's Watcher and about as stuffy and british as they come.

"Jenna?"

"I think I'm a Slayer now." The girl in question replied (in an offhand and rather dismissive way).

"A Slayer, are you sure?"

Jenna glanced at the wall beside her before punching a hole through it.

"I'm sure."

Later that evening, Jenna was doing her evening patrol as she normally did. Only this time without her Watcher. Helena had been reluctant to let her newly awakened Slayer go out alone. I believe the term would be 'mollycoddling'.

As she walked between two graves, she felt a presence behind her. She whirled round and landed a spinning kick to the side to her assailant's head, pulling out a stake at the same time.

A young man lay on the grass, touching his head. He got up, took one look at Jenna and the stake and said, "You aren't a Slayer, by any chance, are you?"

Jenna was taken aback.

"Who are you?" She blurted out.

"Daniel Osborne but Oz for short. And you would be?"

"Jenna Langley. Anyway, how do you know about Slayers?"

"I used to know one. Two actually. I used to live in Sunnydale."

Sunnydale. Jenna wondered if he knew that he had lived on a Hellmouth.

"Or the fact you're sneaking through vampire infested graveyards at night on your own."

Oz was now standing on his feet and staring at a point over her shoulder. She spun around and saw a vampire trying unsuccessfully to sneak up on her.

"Slayer." She growled and pounced on Jenna, like a mouse.

But a Slayer must always be prepared and this one was.

Jenna flipped the vamp over onto the ground before plunging the stake into its not beating heart.

"You're definitely a Slayer."

'_Thank you, Captain Obvious.'_

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm done here. I've finished for the evening. My Watcher will need a report so you may as well come with me." She continued.

"May as well." Oz consented.

Helena was very interested in Oz and his experiences with the previous Slayers. Jenna's report was nothing out of the ordinary as, apart from Oz, she had found nothing unusual.

Oz recounted some of his tales with the Slayers. Jenna listened in with mild interest. She was a little curious about her fellow Slayers but as he talked, she realised one thing. The women, or one of them, were more than likely dead.

"Are they dead?" She interrupted suddenly. Helena stopped talking.

"Who?"

"The Slayers who came before me."

"Probably not. I know Buffy and she's stubborn. She doesn't die easily. Neither does Faith, I guess."

"Then how did I get activated?"

"I can't tell you. I tried contacting Rupert Giles in Sunnydale but I've had no luck so far."

"What about Wesley? He used to be Buffy's Watcher."

"Last I heard he was in Los Angeles, working for a vampire if I remember correctly."

"Angel? He might know where Buffy is." A pause. "They were pretty close."

"So I've been told."

Soon after Oz left. Helena promised to call Wesley first thing in the morning and Jenna decided it was time for bed. She wasn't tired but she still wanted to go to sleep.


	2. Restless

**Chapter 2 – Restless**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

That night Jenna found she couldn't sleep. Slayers didn't need as much sleep as normal people did. Helena was used to Jenna sneaking out all hours of the night so there was no need to climb out of the windows.

Jenna headed back to the stop where she had encountered Oz with the intention of picking up her patrol where she left off. As she neared the spot, she heard a scream pierce the night. Running as fast as she could towards the source of the sound, she stopped dead as the sound was heading in her direction. A moment later, a young woman came charging around the corner, heading straight for Jenna. She was followed by a rather fast, very hairy creature on four legs that Jenna recognised as a werewolf.

Her survival instincts kicked in and Jenna found herself running away too. She dropped back slightly to grab the woman's hand and pull her ahead. They crashed down the path towards Jenna's house, pulled open the gate and darted through it. Helena didn't usually lock the back door until she went to bed and Jenna prayed that it was still open.

She reached it and twisted the handle. The door jolted open. She pulled the girl inside with her and slammed the door shut as just as the werewolf hit it.

"Jenna, what on earth is going on? Where have you been? Who's she?" Helena asked.

"Patrol. Werewolf. Got chased by said werewolf. I need the tranq gun now."

"You're going to shoot it?" The girl asked as Helena went to get the gun.

"Tranquilliser dart. It'll just go to sleep. It'll wake up in the morning." She paused. "I can't kill werewolves. They're still human, sort of."

Helena returned carrying a black case. She gave it to Jenna who opened it, pulled out a gun and a set of tranquilliser darts. When she had loaded it, she turned to the two women.

"Soon as I go out, shut the door."

Jenna pulled open the door and stepped out. When she heard the click of the door lock behind her, she ventured out into the dark back garden, using her Slayer senses to pick up anything unusual. Nothing.

She went further into the garden. Still nothing. It wasn't until she reached the gate that she realized that the werewolf had run off. The gate was open and almost torn off its hinges.

That night was the night before full moon so Jenna knew she had two more chances to find the werewolf. With the werewolf on the loose, it wasn't safe to let the girl on her own. Which reminded her she hadn't the chance to ask the girl her name.

Satisfied that for now the creature had disappeared, she went back indoors, using her key to open the locked door. The house was silent until Jenna saw her Watcher's head poke out of the living room doorway.

"It ran off." Jenna said, predicting her Watcher's question.

"Until we find it, you'll have to stay here with us. Jenna, she's going to have to stay in your room tonight. By the way, we never did get your name."

"Charlotte."

"Jenna will show where her room is. Although she probably won't sleep much tonight."

Helena was right. Jenna spent most of the night either staring at the ceiling or fidgeting around in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

Next morning however, she was up early. Apparently not early enough. Helena said that Charlotte had already left at first light.

"She must have freaked last night. I mean, getting chased and nearly used as a chew toy by a werewolf isn't exactly a pleasant experience."

Her Watcher agreed.

"Poor girl, she must've been so frightened."

"Do you think we need to try and find her?"

"I do not believe so. After last night's events, I wouldn't think that she would go out tonight. Not in such dangerous circumstances. Even so, I want you to be on your guard tonight."

"Wait a minute, there's a werewolf on the loose and you're going to send me out there."

"A werewolf never stopped any other Slayers from patrolling on the nights of the full moon."

"I wonder, how many other Slayers have been killed by werewolves?"

Helena looked thoughtful.

"Um, not many that I know of. Considering how many Slayers there's been."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh. Yes. Right. Sorry."

"Do I really have to go out there tonight?"

A look from her Watcher told her that yes she did have to go out there tonight. Never mind, she had an idea on how to kill some time, and possibly find Charlotte and/or the werewolf in the process.


	3. Trouble Is As Trouble Does

**Chapter 3 – Trouble Is As Trouble Does**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

The first stop on Jenna's list was a place most ordinary people wouldn't be seen dead in. However were any ordinary people to walk in here, more than likely they'd end up dead. Most of the patrons knew that Jenna was a Slayer-In-Training but what they didn't know is that she was now a proper Slayer, no longer just a Potential. Maybe she could use it to her advantage.

The second she walked into the bar, the clientele took one look at her and fell silent. She quickly scanned the room, looking for anyone who might try and start something.

"I ain't here to make trouble, just looking for some information."

You would think that this statement wouldn't reassure anyone but almost everyone in that bar knew that Jenna wouldn't start a fight unless someone or something gave her a reason to. And they were determined not to give her a reason to. So they went back to their drinks and acted like nothing had happened.

Jenna walked over to the end of the bar, away from any eavesdroppers.

"What are you after this time, Langley?" An Anglo-American (more American than Anglo) male voice came from behind the bar.

"Like I said, information."

"Why can't you ask for a drink like everyone else does?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, this is America not England. I'm underage. I would be breaking the law."

The owner of the voice appeared. He was a tall, thin man who would have been quite attractive in his younger years.

"Yeah, well I got news for you kid, laws don't exactly apply in this place."

"So I noticed. Anyway, enough of this small talk. Let's get down to some real business. I want some information regarding werewolves, specifically ones in this town."

"Why would you expect me to know something like that?"

"Because, Mikey, I know you well enough to know that nothing goes on in this town without you knowing about it."

"Yeah, I might know something." He said stubbornly.

"And what might that something be?" Jenna prompted. She saw the look on his face and added: "I'm not going to pay you. You still owe me for the lastfavour I did for you."

"It was just a little demon."

"It was a forty feet long fire breathing giant snake demon living in the sewers."

"It was eating my customers. Okay so you don't owe me anything." He lowered his voice and whispered in a conspiratorial manner across the bar to her. "Rumour has it and this may be only a rumour, that there's a werewolf living in a motel across town."

"You got the address?"

Mikey did, by chance, have an address and she decided to leave the bar at once. However, as she headed towards the exit, a shadow blocked her path. A vampire. A new and stupid one, at that.

Jenna was aware that the bar had now fallen silent, waiting with bated breath to see what she would do. To be honest, she didn't really want to permanently scare off Mikey's patrons. Through them, he had proved a good source of information from time to time. However, she really was itching for a fight.

"Don't you know who I am?" Jenna asked the vamp, trying to figure out whether he had a death wish or was just plain stupid.

"I don't know and I don't really care. All I know is you smell like food to me."

"To us." A second and third voice hissed behind her.

Without even turning round, Jenna knew that these two were the identical twin girls that went missing about a week ago, and the guy was the boyfriend of one of them.

"In case you didn't get my earlier message, let me repeat it again for your benefit. I'm not looking for a fight."

"That makes it a lot easier for us." Said one of the twins.

"Michael, what exactly are the rules again?" Jenna said, turning her head to the barman.

"No fighting, unless they attack first. I'd advise you not to, although I don't really see the point because you wouldn't listen anyway."

"So why not? She's just a girl." Asked the guy vampire.

"I'm a Slayer."

He seemed to be thinking something over.

"What's a Slayer?"

So he is just stupid then.

"Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to find where they gather, stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. The Chosen One. That's me."

Seemingly for no apparent reason, Jenna spun round and staked one of the twin vampires. She had felt her start to tense and get ready to attack the Slayer. Jenna hadn't given her a chance to.

"That was my girlfriend." Shouted the male vamp, as he launched himself at Jenna.

Without hesitating, she lashed out and kicked the guy in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Completing her spin, she staked the other twin without even a second thought. Now there was only the guy left and after the destruction of his girlfriend and her sister, he'd decided to escape. Jenna let him, until he reached the door. As soon as he opened it, he burst into flames, leaving behind nothing but a pile of ashes.

She didn't say a word as she left the bar. She didn't have to. Anyway, she had other business to attend to.


End file.
